


Заманчивое предложение

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [20]
Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/M (possible)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: если предлагают тройничок, подумайте, не зовут ли вас на роль дуэньи
Relationships: Jonathan Creek&Maddy Magellan
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663231





	Заманчивое предложение

  
— Что?!

  
Лицо Мэдди отобразило сразу несколько эмоций, ни одну из которых нельзя было назвать положительной. Она уже набрала воздуха в грудь, чтобы окатить собеседника гневной отповедью, но Джонатан вовремя отобрал у неё трубку, прикрыв микрофон ладонью.

  
— Скажи, что тебе надо подумать, и ты перезвонишь через пару минут.  


Мэдди сделала очень страшные глаза, но, заинтригованная, медленно выдохнула, забрала у него телефон и повторила предложенную фразу. Довольно спокойно, не считая ужимок, достойных менее развитых приматов.  


— И что это было? — спросил Джонатан, едва она завершила звонок.  


— Ты представляешь, они предложили мне встречаться по очереди, — она помотала головой, снова медленно выдохнула и закончила: — Или сразу втроём.  


— Знаешь, а хорошая идея. Во-первых, так ты гораздо быстрее научишься их не путать, — начал разгибать он пальцы. — Во-вторых, тройничок — это гораздо больше внимания и разнообразия в сексе. Ты только подумай: пока один восстанавливается, второй будет трудиться на благо твоего оргазма. Или пока один из них будет вылизывать тебя внизу, второго ты сможешь целовать, или он займётся твоими сосками. У тебя же чувствительные соски?  


Мэдди смолчала, но судя по ещё более медленному выдоху, далось ей это нелегко.  


— Два любовника уж точно смогут удовлетворить все твои ненасытные аппетиты, — закончил Джонатан свою мысль. — Заодно сэкономят на ресто…  


Мэдди снова промолчала. Точнее — молча врезала ему кулаком между глаз. Так, что некоторое время Джонатан и в самом деле видел только разноцветные искры.


End file.
